The present invention relates to tracking tangible items.
A conventional system for tracking tangible items usually includes computing devices and software. Such systems maintain information that indicates the status, such as a current location, of an object being tracked. This can be thought of as a virtual world.
With conventional systems, there can easily be a discrepancy between the actual status of the item and the status as indicated by the system. Discrepancies are often caused by flawed manual data input and system limitations. As a result of such problems, conventional systems can have a distorted and fragmented picture of reality. In addition, most conventional systems see with a very limited scope and resolution, for example, systems that can only distinguish between product classes and quantities and not between individual items.